


Gemmalis

by Neechu



Series: La Croisade d'Erwin Smith [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, Canon - Manga, Gen, Gen Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aussi précieux que les pierres qu'ils portent autour de leurs cous, de grands hommes pour de grandes responsabilités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rubis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Probablement des spoilers si vous n'avez pas lu le manga. Z'êtes prévenus.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11260513/1/Vulneris).  
>  Rédigé dans le cadre de l'[ **APDES**](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Association-Pour-la-D%C3%A9fense-d-Erwin-Smith/176851/), ce texte est le 2ème pas de la [_Croisade d'Erwin Smith_](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/176851/131731247/1/). Il fallait choisir sur un trio de couleurs au choix, et le mien fut « Rubis, Saphir et Émeraude ».  
>  (On ne parlera pas du titre qui fait marque de joaillerie, et encore moins du résumé. Je suis vraiment nulle pour ce genre de choses, vraiment.) 

Quelque part, Nile Dawk se dit qu'il devrait ressentir de la fierté, mais il n'en est rien.

Il l'a été, quelques instants plus tôt, lorsque le Commandant-en-chef Darius Zackley a passé autour de son cou le bolo orné du fameux rubis poli, parce qu'il est Commandant désormais. Commandant des Brigades Spéciales et il est dur d'imaginer un meilleur poste que celui-ci.

(Même s'il songe surtout à la vie que Marie et les petits pourront avoir à présent et il se sent serein car ils n'auront jamais faim ni froid.)

Puis il a croisé ces yeux bleus qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Putain d'Erwin Smith. Lui et son regard glacial, impassible. Le temps n'a pas arrangé l'homme et il est devenu encore plus insondable.

Parfois, Nile aimerait ne pas avoir connu Erwin Smith. Parfois, il aimerait ne jamais avoir été son ami, et encore moins son rival.

Il a l'impression qu'on lui a passé une corde autour du cou désormais et la présence de cette espèce de chien de la ville souterraine à ses côtés, lui qui l'a humilié plus d'une fois lors de nombreuses courses poursuites, n'arrange rien à la situation. C'est ce criminel qui aurait dû avoir la corde au cou pour expier ses crimes, mais Erwin a décidé de transformer cette corde en laisse pour faire de ce Levi son second et son vieil ami lui lance ce regard froid, comme si c'était à lui d'expier les crimes commis par les soldats des Brigades Spéciales.

Erwin déteste les Brigades Spéciales. Du moins, c'est ce que Nile en a déduit si Erwin est capable de ressentir le moindre sentiment.

 _Rubis... Rouge, comme le sang_ , avait murmuré Erwin un jour, à peine audible, pendant un cours théorique lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux recrues en formation.

Cela n'avait été qu'une remarque pour lui-même, soudainement envahi par le souvenir de son père disparu mais Nile n'avait compris que plus tard ce que cela signifiait. Et cette remarque était surprenante car Erwin était déjà le meilleur d'entre eux et on ne cherchait à être le meilleur que pour faire partie de l'élite, soit entrer dans les Brigades Spéciales.

Puis, Erwin savait parfaitement pourquoi le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales portait un rubis : il s'agit de la gemme la plus précieuse et la plus chère. (En dehors des diamants, mais ils sont tellement rares qu'on n'en connaît que le nom si on a pas eu la chance de se tenir en face du Roi.)

Et en observant celui qui orne son bolo, même si celui qu'il porte n'est certainement pas la plus belle pièce parce qu'il n'est ni Zackley, ni le Roi, Nile se dit que ce rouge pourpre profond ressemble effectivement à du sang. Et quelque part, il espère ne jamais avoir à faire verser celui de personnes innocentes, que d'autres Professeur Smith ne mourront pas maintenant qu'il est aux commandes. Parce que l'humanité a déjà assez d'un seul Erwin Smith.

Mais Nile n'est pas si dupe, il sait en quoi consiste son corps d'armée, il l'a toujours su et c'est bien pour cela qu'il déteste ces deux yeux de glace qui le fixent.

.

Enfin, la cérémonie se termine. Erwin est le premier à s'approcher pour le féliciter.

\- Nous y sommes arrivés tous les deux, finalement.

Il y a presque du regret dans la voix d'Erwin, parce qu'Erwin le voit toujours comme un ami et qu'il se rappelle de toutes ces promesses faites sur le haut du Mur Maria quand ils n'étaient que des recrues, les yeux rivés vers ce monde extérieur qui ne demandait qu'à être exploré et repris aux titans. Nile aurait dû être aux côtés d'Erwin, c'est vrai, et il devrait peut-être le regretter mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce n'est pas le cas parce que Marie le rejoint, aussi radieuse et rayonnante que d'habitude et il se sent tout à coup rassuré quand elle passe son bras autour du sien.

\- Madame Dawk, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, la salue Erwin en déposant un baiser chaste sur le dos de sa main. Vous n'avez pas changé.

Marie laisse échapper en léger rire et secoue un peu la tête avant de l'enlacer en le réprimandant doucement. Nile serre discrètement son poing, même si ce n'est qu'une simple accolade purement amicale qui ne dure que quelques fractions de seconde.

\- J'ai eu trois enfants, Erwin. J'ai changé. Nous avons tous les trois changé.

Erwin hoche la tête et ils s'échangent alors quelques banalités. C'est vrai, ils ont tous les trois changés. Erwin a perdu cet air juvénile qui aidait à contrecarrer sa personnalité trop rigide alors que désormais, il semble presque plus vieux que son âge avec toutes les batailles qu'il a enduré et auxquelles il a survécu. Il ne peut nier que Marie aussi a changé car la maternité l'a rendu plus douce et plus sévère à la fois et cela la rend d'autant plus séduisante à ses yeux.

En fin de compte, c'est peut-être lui qui a le moins changé car il se sent toujours envahi par cette vieille rancœur envers cet homme qu'il avait presque considéré comme un frère.

Nile se sent idiot à serrer de nouveau son poing. L'indifférence d'Erwin devrait le réjouir, le rassurer, mais le voir parler à Marie comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amants, presque fiancés, comme si Marie n'avait jamais été folle amoureuse de lui et comme s'il ne lui avait jamais brisé le cœur, cela le met hors de lui. Erwin Smith n'a donc pas de cœur ? se demande Nile pendant quelques secondes.

Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement le seul à ne jamais avoir tourné la page ?

Nile les laisse discuter, à contrecœur, car il ne peut ignorer toutes les personnes qui viennent le féliciter mais savoir sa femme à moins d'un mètre d'Erwin et, pire, de Levi ne lui plaît pas vraiment. (Comment un des criminels les plus recherchés du Royaume peu finir Second du Commandant des Bataillons d'Exploration ? Comment Zackley a-t-il pu accepter ou, plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'Erwin a pu faire pour avoir son accord ? Et, surtout, comment a-t-il réussi à garder un tel type si prêt de lui sans avoir la gorge tranchée dans son sommeil ?)

Cependant, cela ne s'éternise pas car c'est Erwin et la présence de ce bourreau de travail est déjà une surprise en soi.

\- Sois-en digne, murmure finalement le blond à son oreille de cette voix dure et presque froide qu'il a fini par avoir avant de prendre congé.

Nile observe Erwin s'éloigner, son chien sur les talons, et se demande un instant s'il parle de son grade ou de sa femme. Bien sûr, Erwin parle des deux parce que Marie est la raison pour laquelle leurs chemins se sont séparés et qu'il est désormais à la tête des Brigades Spéciales. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à cette femme fantastique qui méritait une vie de reine.

Tout à coup, Nile se demande comment serait sa vie s'il avait suivi Erwin, ou si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il se met à imaginer un monde où ils se battraient tous les deux contre les titans, un monde où Marie ne serait plus là et où elle vivrait sa vie en les oubliant. Ou bien un monde où Erwin aurait changé d'avis, où il aurait rejoint les Brigades Spéciales ou la Garnison, un monde où il serait marié à Marie, père de ses enfants. Marie Smith serait-elle plus heureuse que Marie Dawk ? À quoi ressemblerait leurs enfants ?

Il se sent presque étranglé par les images que font naître sa propre imagination et il les exorcise en passant un bras possessif et protecteur autour de la taille de son épouse qui le gratifie d'un sourire plus éblouissant que les rayons du soleil en plein été.

Les choses sont mieux ainsi, pense-t-il finalement, et peut-être qu'un jour, il arrivera à aider ce connard à accomplir son rêve car c'était celui de l'humanité.

Celui d'être libre dans un monde sans titan.

Car, au fond de lui, Nile sait que s'il ne doit exister qu'une seule personne capable de gagner cette ultime bataille, c'est bel et bien Erwin Smith.

À cette pensée, plus que jamais, Nile a nouveau l'impression de s'être passé la corde autour du cou en se demandant quel rôle il aura dans cette bataille alors que, par réflexe, il pose ses doigts sur le rubis qui orne son bolo.


	2. Saphir

« Dot, quand comptes-tu prendre ta retraite ? »

Dot Pixis s'adosse lourdement sur sa chaise et sort une flasque de sa veste. Une gorgée d'alcool après une longue séance de paperasse ennuyeuse lui devient presque un besoin vital. Surtout quand il se remémore sa conversation avec sa femme le matin même. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui pose cette question. Cosima Pixis (ou Coma pour les intimes, c'est-à-dire que lui) n'a pas besoin de poser des questions, ses petits yeux noisette sont vifs et elle préfère crier que questionner. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était assez entiché d'elle pour l'épouser à l'époque. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de prendre des pincettes avec lui. Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, les années passées ensemble et ses promotions au sein de l'armée n'ont jamais rien changé.

Il est peut-être le Commandant de trente-mille têtes au sein de la Garnison, ce qui fait de lui l'homme le plus puissant des Murs techniquement, mais une fois que ses pieds foulent le seuil de la maison, c'est elle qui tient les rênes. Et cela ne le dérange pas, il aime plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer cette poigne de fer habillée dans un gant de velours. (Il adore le velours, c'est une matière aussi douce que noble, et ça tient chaud.) Et il aime encore plus les hommes que sont devenus les petits qu'ils ont mis au monde. (Sans oublier la petite dernière, qui n'est plus vraiment petite et qui n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre, bien au contraire.) C'est grâce à elle, il le sait. Lui, il n'est pas beaucoup là avec l'armée. Juste assez pour faire des enfants et les voir grandir de loin.

La retraite, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui en parle parce qu'il sait qu'il a plus d'années derrière que devant lui. Il pourrait la prendre, car il sait qu'il mènerait une vie de petit roi s'il le faisait (on lui a proposé plus d'une fois de passer dans le privé, des gros comtes qui se préoccupent plus de la sécurité de leurs petits-fours que de celle de l'humanité), mais cela signifie aussi rendre les armes.

Et c'est une idée qu'il ne peut concevoir.

Pas avec le Mur Maria tombé, et encore moins avec Trost anéantie.

Puis, il y a ces deux nouveaux commandants. Ils sont au poste depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais face à lui ce sont encore des nouveaux. Et c'est encore plus intéressant quand il sait que ces deux hommes s'affrontant dans une espèce de guerre froide étaient amis autrefois.

Pixis a vu passer de nombreux commandants. Des bons, des moins bons, des mauvais, des plus mauvais. En général, être Commandant c'est surtout une envie de pouvoir. Lui-même, pense-t-il en observant le saphir qui orne son bolo, il aime le pouvoir. Il s'en délecte. L'idée d'avoir plus de trente-mille hommes à ses ordres l'enivre plus que le vin du duc le plus riche du coin. Cependant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se trouver différent, quelque part. Parce que c'est distrayant. Un divertissement morbide, il le sait, mais un divertissement quand même car il sait qu'en qu'à d'une nouvelle attaque, toutes les cartes seront entre ses mains. Peu importe combien Dawk peut être loyal à la couronne et peu importe à quel point Smith est intelligent et impitoyable, il ne l'est pas moins qu'eux et il a connu plus de champs de bataille qu'aucun homme ne peut imaginer.

Cela l'amuse presque, de voir que les soldats de son corps d'armée sont presque considérés comme des bonniches bonnes qu'à laver le mur ou les rues. C'est vrai, il n'y a pas le luxe ni l'opulence des Brigades Spéciales qui ont le plaisir et l'honneur de servir le Roi en espérant pouvoir se glisser sous son jupon un jour, ni la gloire ou le courage des Bataillons d'Exploration dont la folie ne pourra jamais être égalée parce qu'ils s'en vont par-delà les Murs pour découvrir une vérité qu'ils ne savent pas où trouver et qu'ils ne trouveront peut-être jamais. (Parce que seul peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de la clef autour du cou de ce garçon-titan qu'on appelle « sauveur » ou « monstre » en fonction de son humeur. Enfin, peu par rapport à la population toute entière, même si en soi beaucoup trop de personnes sont déjà au courant de cette clef.)

La Garnison n'a pas tout ça, certes, la Garnison est remplie d'hommes comme lui qui picolent pour oublier que les journée sont longues et ennuyantes en temps de paix.

Jusqu'à ce que la paix et l'ordre ne cessent pour laisser place à la guerre et au chaos.

Pixis, mieux que quiconque, sait qu'il n'y a pas besoin qu'un mur tombe pour que le chaos s'installe entre les Murs. Il le sait mieux que quiconque car il est le premier à taire les informations quand une mutinerie éclate quelque part entre les Murs parce qu'il n'y a plus à manger en plein hiver. Enfin, depuis que le Mur Maria est tombé, ce n'est plus qu'en pleine saison froide que la nourriture manque et ce malgré cette monstrueuse campagne de soi-disant reconquête des années plus tôt. Pour l'instant, rester dans l'ombre est nécessaire pour protéger l'humanité d'elle-même.

Pour l'instant, car quelque chose dans les deux yeux froids du Commandant Smith lui laisse penser que les choses changeront plus vite qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer...

Mais Pixis n'a plus le luxe de divaguer, Rheinberger entre dans son bureau pour réclamer les papiers dont il s'est occupé et lui en rapporte d'autre. Le moustachu s'enfonce davantage dans son siège en soupirant, cachant sa flasque par la même occasion car elle a tendance à vouloir limiter sa consommation d'alcool. Et c'est parfaitement criminel de le priver de ça, comme si on allait priver de gaz un soldat en pleine mission !

\- Anka, ma jolie Anka, chantonne le Commandant, que dois-je donc faire pour que tu te décides enfin à imiter ma signature ?

La brune s'approche et dépose sans douceur une pile de papiers sur son bureau de bois verni.

\- Commandant, vous êtes aussi censé _lire_ tous ces rapports.

\- Oh...

Le jeune femme retient visiblement un long soupir d'agacement qui le fait rire. Il l'observe, elle et son adorable derrière, sortir de la pièce alors qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il ne doit pas laisser traîner ses devoirs administratifs et la porte se referme.

Bien sûr qu'il lit chaque rapport avec une méticulosité qui lui est propre (et relative, selon Coma). Parce qu'après tout, ce sont ses hommes, et il aime savoir ce qu'ils font. Même si ce n'est pas toujours intéressant.

(Ça l'est rarement en fait, pour la plupart. Même si ça l'est plus qu'avant la chute, où là il s'endormait sur son bureau et rendait certaines feuilles avec une trace de bave visible. Ce n'était pas très professionnel mais savoir que machin avait passé l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes avec truc et bidule avant de prendre une pause pour aller aux chiottes, ce n'était pas tellement ce qu'il demandait.)

Mais c'est son travail pour le moment, ça et faire semblant de perdre aux échecs face à ces aristocrates imbus d'eux-mêmes, et il s'en contente. Il s'en contente parce que même si cela semble être ingrat.

Parce que sur cet échiquier géant qu'est l'enceinte des Murs, quand les pièces commenceront réellement à bouger, Dot Pixis sait qu'on se tournera vers lui. Lui et ses trente-mille soldats. Lui et tout ce qu'implique le saphir poli qui orne le bolo qu'il porte autour du coup avec fierté.

Car après tout, il est le seul commandant, et le seul homme en dehors du Roi, à avoir les pleins pouvoirs en cas de défense. (Et ce n'est certainement pas le Roi qui se précipitera sur le front comme lui-même s'était précipité à Trost.)

Et il est déjà prêt pour tout ça.

.

Le soir, quand il rentre enfin, Coma est assise dans la cuisine avec une tisane en attendant son retour. Elle lui demande simplement comment s'est passée sa journée et ne lui parle plus de retraite.


	3. Émeraude

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Quand Keith Shadis voit derrière lui ces deux cent cinquante milles personnes prêtes à quitter le Mur Rose, il comprend qu'il ne pourra jamais accomplir tout ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il avait tout fait pour porter ce fichu émeraude autour du cou. (En réalité, ils sont tout sauf prêts, même les vétérans les plus aguerris des bataillons n'ont jamais tiré une tête pareille.)

Le Mur Maria est tombé, Carla est morte, Grisha a disparu après avoir fait il ne savait quoi à Eren et il mène la pire armée jamais connue à l'abattoir. Vraiment, il a croisé une vieille femme uniquement munie d'une fourche, il ne peut certainement pas considérer ça comme une armée. (Et il sait qu'il y a le grand père du jeune Armin Arlert, ce gosse qui traîne toujours avec le fils de Carla, dans le lot.)

« Nous ne pourrons pas protéger ces citoyens. Ce sont les soldats qu'il faudra protéger, Keith, ceux qui savent de battre. Car nous auront besoin d'eux plus que quiconque après ça. »

Les mots du Capitaine Smith résonnent dans sa tête. Il avait été horrifié quand le grand blond avait parlé avec un sang froid qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais mais il l'avait laissé parlé. Les premières fois, Keith s'était offusqué parce qu'il n'avait pas tout sacrifié afin de devenir Commandant pour laisser un officier lui donner des conseils sur sa façon de commander mais au fur et à mesure, parce que Keith n'arrivait jamais à se mentir complètement à lui-même, il avait laissé Erwin s'exprimer, devant lui et devant Zackley. L'affaire Nicholas Lovob avait été le coup de grâce, Erwin Smith était redoutable.

Et Shadis le sait, il porte peut-être la pierre précieuse autour du coup mais il ne la mérite pas. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. Il a tout donné mais ce n'est pas son rôle.

Son regard se pose sur l'escouade du Capitaine Erwin Smith qui se tient un peu plus loin derrière lui, et il sait d'avance que Mike Zacharius et Hanji Zoë seront nommés Capitaine à sa place. Peut-être Nanaba également, pense-t-il un instant, mais il se ravise car il l'a vu se battre avec Zacharius et ils fonctionnent mieux en binôme. Quant à Levi, il ne se pose pas tellement la question car Levi ne devrait même pas porter l'uniforme. Mais ça, ce ne sera pas à lui de le décider et quelque part, Keith est persuadé que Smith est capable d'avoir ce qu'il veut.

Dans cette situation invraisemblable, c'est presque rassurant d'avoir ce criminel prêt à quitter les Murs avec eux. C'est étrange comme Smith ne semble plus s'inquiéter de la menace que représentait l'homme quelques mois plus tôt même si depuis que l'escouade du Capitaine Flagon Darlett est tombée dont ses deux amis, curieusement, il est devenu l'ombre de Smith et ne semble entretenir aucune rancœur envers lui.

Mais avant de pouvoir céder son poste à Erwin Smith, Keith Shadis doit déjà survivre à cette campagne. Son estomac se tort mais il réprime un renvoi quand les portes commencent à s'ouvrir et c'est avec un affreux goût de bile envahissant sa bouche qu'il prend une énorme respiration pour donner l'ordre d'avancer.

C'est quand il passe les portes de Trost qu'il profite de l'ombre pour essuyer le coin de sa bouche. Non, Keith ne vomira pas avant que la bataille ne soit terminée.

.

Erwin Smith ne dit rien. Il se contente de se pencher et laisse Keith Shadis passer le bolo autour de son cou. Il peut voir dans le regard de son ancien commandant que celui-ci se sent misérable et presque honteux de céder cet émeraude poli de moins bonne facture que les autres commandants qui pesait beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Erwin pourrait le rassurer en lui disant que si les précédents commandants n'avaient pas craqué sous la pression, c'était juste qu'aucun n'avait vécu assez longtemps et n'avaient jamais vu les murs tombés. C'est vrai, mais Erwin ne dit rien car il sait que cela enfoncerait un homme comme Keith plutôt que de l'aider.

Les deux hommes savent qui tiraient les rênes ces derniers mois, il est inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il est même inutile de s'attarder sur lui, Erwin a beaucoup à faire et Keith n'est pas sa responsabilité. Il est temps de donner un vrai coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Il lui suffit d'un regard vers son ancienne escouade pour comprendre qu'ils le suivront et qu'il pourra compter sur eux. Même Levi. Il a ce petit hochement de tête discret que personne ne voit quand Erwin passe le bout de ses doigts sur la pierre précieuse.

.

Hanji ne veut pas.

Ce sont les ordres d'Erwin et Hanji compte bien les appliquer mais cela ressemble tellement à une espèce de dernière volonté que ça lui tort l'estomac. Bien sûr, Erwin n'est pas invincible et il mourra un jour mais l'idée que cela puisse être de la main des Brigades Spéciales, en le faisant passer pour un criminel... Non, c'est juste inconcevable.

Pour Hanji, Erwin est de loin le meilleur Commandant que les bataillons n'ont mais connu et ne connaîtront jamais. Pendant la bataille pour récupérer Eren, il a continué de se battre jusqu'au bout malgré son bras arraché, malgré son invalidité et la douleur qu'elle provoquait. Et même après cela, Erwin n'a jamais cessé de s'entraîner pour compenser la perte de son bras et il continue d'être prêt pour le combat. Si Erwin doit mourir, c'est en héros sur le champ de bataille, et pas autrement. Hanji ne pourrait jamais accepter d'autre mort pour son supérieur, pour son ami. Mais peut-être que le fait qu'Erwin soit devenu un ami cher influence son jugement...

Un instant, Hanji se demande ce que devient Shadis, s'il a définitivement perdu la tête et s'est mis à boire comme un trou dans son coin ? Merde, depuis quand les bataillons sont autant coupé du monde au point de ne même pas savoir si leur ancien commandant est vivant ou mort ?

Un long soupir s'échappe de sa bouche. Hanji n'a pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Erwin a des bataillons et les bataillons ont besoin d'Erwin.

Le destin des deux pèsent entre ses mains.

Et même si cela paraît impossible à réaliser, Hanji se promet d'y arriver.


End file.
